Adorable
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Hideki is awoken in the middle of the night, and he begins to wonder on how his life has turned out since he found Chi. / Chi and Hideki fluff for those who care


Hideki lay wide awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He personally wished he had a fan up there so he could stare at it until he fell asleep. Watch the thing go round and round and have his eyes droop and work to stay open. Too bad that wasn't going to happen.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there in the darkness, not total darkness due to the light from the street lamp coming into his apartment. For some reason he was glad that it was a white light inside of a yellow one. He didn't particularly like the color yellow for some reason.

_'Maybe because white reminds me of... u_nder the covers of his bed, Hideki saw movement. A light groan was heard, and the movement stopped, though a foot was now on the pillow next to him.

Sighing in utter amusement, Hideki sat up and slowly pulled the blanket away. Soon he got the leg that the foot was attached to, followed but curvy hips, and then he pulled the blanket off, revealing the sleeping form of Chi. She was curled up into a ball, the night shirt (Hideki's no less) was unbuttoned all the way, but still she slept. He did notice the connector ports, a persecom's 'ears' poking out of the mess of tangled white hair that covered her like a second blanket. That's what the color white reminded him of.

_'I still wonder how she manages to flip in bed like this,'_ Hideki thought. It happened almost every night. He'd go to sleep with Chi looking at him, her head on the pillow where it belonged, and somehow he'd wake up to find her feet on the pillow and her head at the other end of the bed. It was one of those things that made her so adorable at times. This time though, Hideki just missed catching her in the act.

Chi shivered and curled up farther into her position, and Hideki dropped the blanket almost on instinct. That didn't stop Chi from making more noise. Hideki hoped he hadn't waked her up, but that hope was dashed when he heard his name.

"Hideki?" The voice was muffled, but soon Chi found her way out of her predicament and found Hideki.

"Sorry Chi, I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized, patting her on the top of her head like a puppy. That was something he often did, though he knew that she was not a dog, it was just something he did. He never heard Chi complain about it.

"How...did Chi get down here?"

Pulling his hand back, Hideki shrugged his shoulders, "I was kind of hoping you'd tell me. Seriously, how do you manage to do this?"

"Chi doesn't know. Is Chi bad?" She looked at him with those sad puppy dog eyes and Hideki felt really bad for no apparent reason. Chi wasn't in trouble, but apparently she thought she was.

"No, Chi is not bad. Not bad at all," Hideki said, smiling to let Chi know he meant it. It didn't really matter how she slept as long as when he woke up each morning she was right next to him.

That was how attached Hideki was to Chi. Hard to believe that a little over a year ago he had found her in a back alley mixed in with some trash, bound to be destroyed. And, even after a bunch of misadventures and drama, they remained together. Since then, Chi was able to function more like a human than any other persecom that she came across. Chi had a job, she went shopping on her own without Hideki having to escort her, and she was even able to look after their apartment when he was out. Strange as it must be to say, but Hideki almost felt like a parent watching the child grow up.

"Chi was good-I mean, I wasn't bad? That makes me happy," she corrected herself. Even though other things had changed, some had the tendency to stay the same, but a little speech pattern wouldn't harm anything.

Looking over to his alarm clock next to his bed, Hideki couldn't believe what the time was. "Three in the morning?" He had been trying to get to sleep for over three hours now. 'Guess I didn't work hard enough today at the cafe,' Hideki concluded, lying back down on his pillow. Now he was really wishing he had a fan on his ceiling. 'Guess I'll be saving up for one now that I think about it...'

Hideki's eyes kept a lock on the ceiling, and he heard Chi shuffling around down by his legs. Not too concerned about it, Hideki paid no mind until he felt some weight gently set on his stomach. He lifted his head and saw that his persecom's head was now on his abdomen with her arm across his waist. "Chi?"

"Chi-sorry, I thought this would help you sleep more, is that alright?"

'Quite the opposite!' Hideki thought, and was about to open his mouth to make her move but Chi scooted up, her head closer to his chest and he forgot about asking her.

"How about this?"

"That's better, thanks Chi."

For a few minutes after that, the two just lay there, Hideki looking up at the ceiling and Chi trying her best to make her master more comfortable. That was what a persecom was originally built for, but soon that changed with how their masters felt about them. Hideki was one of the few who treated Chi with the same regard he would a human. She was nothing short of an equal to him, but she was also precious. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder how his life would have turned out if he hadn't found her in that alley...

_'Probably end up in a gutter somewhere_,' Hideki joked, and he was talking about himself of course. Chi would have more than likely ended up with someone else, and Hideki couldn't imagine her being destroyed in the trash compactor.

He felt the weight shift on his chest as Chi sat up again, and Hideki found himself sucking in more air than before. Of course, being machines, persecom's were made of metal. His back was still in pain after carrying her home that first night. Even though that was so many months ago he still felt it every time he bent over.

"Something wrong Chi?"

She shook her head, "No. Just grabbing the blankets." She pulled them up towards her, and she lay down on Hideki's chest, lightly placing her head there. Hideki soon however went and turned to his side and Chi followed suit. Hideki's eyes remained opened even as Chi's closed, looking at her face. She didn't breathe when she slept, which was normal with persecoms, and that was a reminder to Hideki that she wasn't human.

Which didn't matter, because in the end, Hideki still cared about Chi as if she were a human.

"Good night Chi," he said softly before closing his eyes.


End file.
